


But You're My Cum Slut

by tomlinsuckthis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Harry, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Louis, Sub Louis, cum slut Louis, face fucking, unrealistic representation of how much guys cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuckthis/pseuds/tomlinsuckthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a cum slut and loves to give Harry blow jobs. One day Harry jokingly suggests he start bottling his cum and Louis loves the idea. He carries the bottle everywhere and demands Harry refill it when empty, no matter where they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You're My Cum Slut

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sucks as usual but hey, whatever. Please note, in this one shot the amount of cum a guy produces has been exaggerated and there's also a shorter refractory period. I hope you enjoy!

Harry doesn’t really remember when Louis’ addiction started, but he does remember when he realized his boyfriend was addicted to his cum. And he certainly remembers when it reached an all time high.

 

“Shit, fuck Lou. ‘M gonna cum,” Harry grunts, causing Louis to hum in approval around the length in his mouth. That pushes Harry over the edge and he cums down Louis’ throat, a shout of his boyfriend’s name leaving his lips. 

Louis pulls off of Harry’s softening cock, the warm load it just released sitting heavily on his tongue. The salty bitter taste soaks into Louis’ taste buds. It’s slightly sweet, a small representation of Harry’s personality. He holds the load in his mouth for a moment longer before he swallows slowly, letting it drip down his throat. 

He licks his lips slowly, just incase any of it managed to escape his mouth. Once he’s satisfied that he got it all he climbs up the bed and places a closed mouth kiss on Harry’s lips before laying next to him and cuddling into his side.

“You’re such a cumslut Louis, jesus.”

“What makes you say that?” Louis asks, popping up on his elbow so he can look at his boyfriend’s face.

“That’s the seventh blow job you’ve given me this week.”

“So?”

“It’s only Wednesday.” Louis shrugs his shoulders as if to say ‘so what’, before laying back down and burying his face in Harry’s neck. The younger boy just sighs and throws his arm around Louis. He doesn’t mind the blow jobs, he loves them, he just finds it weird how Louis always insists on him finishing in his mouth. It’s like he’s addicted to Harry’s cum or something. “I should just start bottling my cum so you can have it whenever you want,” he comments offhandedly.

But this catches Louis’ attention and he goes from being half asleep to wide awake. “Really? You would do that for me?” he asks excitedly, pulling away from Harry’s embrace and sitting up.

“Er, yeah, I guess. I was only jok-” but he’s cut off by a loud squeal.

“Oh thank you Hazza you’re the best boyfriend in the whole entire world!” He throws himself on top of him and starts to kiss his face all over, the prospect of getting to taste his boyfriend whenever he wants making him happy.

“Anything for you, Lou.” He rubs his back soothingly, even though Harry’s mind is far from soothed.

-

The next morning Harry wakes up to a feeling of immense pleasure and when he opens his eyes he realizes why. There’s Louis in between his legs sucking him off. He can’t help but moan at the feeling of the tight, wet heat around him.

His sudden noise in the silent room causes Louis’ eyes to open and flick to him. He smiles around Harry’s girth as best he can before he pulls off and starts to stroke him. “Sorry, I couldn’t wait for you to wake up,” he grins sheepishly before engulfing Harry again.

“It’s alright, angel. It was a nice way to be woken up,” his voice is slightly slurred from the pleasure. Louis runs his tongue over the swollen tip and his toes curl in pleasure. He feels a dainty hand start to massage his balls and he loses it. He shoots his load down Louis’s throat, a loud moan escaping his lips.

Just like last night Louis takes his time to hold the load in his mouth and swallow it before he crawls up to cuddle with Harry. “So we’re going to start that water bottle thing today, right?” he asks inquisitively as he settles in next to his boyfriend. 

“Yeah sure baby, if you want.”

“Good! I’m going to run out and get a reusable water bottle! Just rest up and I’ll be back before you know it! Love you!” Louis places a kiss on Harry's lips and without another word he’s grabbing his shoes and heading out of their room.

“Love you!” he shouts after him half heartedly, before relaxing back into the pillows. He lets his eyes slip shut, hoping to catch a few more minutes of rest (he happened to catch the time on their bedside clock and was appalled that it read 7 am).

He must fall asleep because suddenly he’s being shaken awake. His eyes fly open and he sits up hurriedly. ‘What, is something wrong?” He hears a chuckle from beside him and whips his head around, sighing in relief to see that it’s only Louis.

“Enjoy your cat nap?” Harry can hear the teasing tinge to his tone.

“You did tell me to rest,” he grumbles, puffy lips turning into a frown.

“I’m just teasing you, Hazza! I’m glad you got some more rest, you’re going to need it! Can we start now?”

Harry’s mouth is just starting to form his response when Louis grabs his cock and starts to stroke him. “Uh yeah I guess we’re starting now.” Louis just giggles in response and starts to stroke him faster.

“Here, open this while we wait.” Harry barely catches the bag Louis throws at him before he fumbles with it, and finally brandishes a metal reusable water bottle. It’s about half the size of a normal water bottle and Harry is thankful for that. It would probably take him a day to produce enough cum to fill an entire water bottle. 

“Okay, now what?” Harry asks once he’s pulled the tag off and has screwed the top off. 

Louis is too focused on the way his hand is stroking Harry's cock to look at him, so he simply holds his free hand out. "Give it to me." 

Harry complies before his eyes flutter shut and his toes curl in pleasure. If there's anything Louis is better at then giving blow jobs it's giving hand jobs. 

"S'good. S'really good," he grunts as Louis swipes his thumb over the tip. He reaches out for the older man and rubs his back as his orgasm approaches. 

"Close, babe?" Harry can almost hear Louis lick his lips. Harry only grunts in response and grips Louis shirt tightly. Louis maneuvers the bottle to the rim on the opening is resting just under the tip of Harry's cock; ready to catch his load. 

The cold metal of the bottle on Harry's hot dick pushes him over the edge and he releases the first load of come into the bottle. 

-

An hour and a half later the bottle is full and chilling in the fridge while Harry cooks the pair breakfast. He's flipping a few pancakes when Louis saunters into the kitchen, fresh out of the shower and wrapped up in one of Harry's jumpers. 

He pecks the younger boy on the cheek as he passes, before opening up the fridge and reaching inside. Unsurprisingly he takes the water bottle out and takes a big gulp from it, before placing in back and shutting the door. 

Harry takes the pancakes out of the pan and places them on a plate as he watches Louis. The blue eyed boy hold the load in his mouth for a few moments, before slowly swallowing. 

Once it's down he smiles brightly. "Ya know Haz, I think this is the best idea you ever had."

Harry can't help but think the opposite. 

-

It's not until two weeks later when Harry realizes just how bad Louis' addiction is. 

-

They're at Liam's flat, having a lads night. There's open pizza boxes and half finished crisp bags laying around the floor and empty beer bottles scattered about. 

They're watching some movie that Harry can't remember the name of; he and Louis are curled up in the love seat while Niall and Zayn are sprawled across the couch and Liam is in the recliner. 

Louis’ delicate fingers are curled around his water bottle, just like they have been all night. He takes the bloody thing everywhere, he even takes it into the bathroom with him while he showers, and it stays on the night table while he sleeps. 

Thankfully the boys didn't question it's contents, though whenever Louis takes a sip out of it and holds the cum in his mouth the boys do give him some weird stares. 

Some giant explosion has just occurred on screen and their waiting for the dust to clear when Harry feels a hand trailing up his thigh and resting a few inches from his crotch. 

"Can I help you?" He whispers, turning to look at Louis. The smirk on his lips turns into a frown when he notices the sad look on Louis' face. 

"It's empty," he whimpers, lower lip jutting out into a pout. That's when Harry notices the open bottle in Louis' other hand. He pats Louis on the thigh and kisses him on the forehead. 

"I'm sorry, boo. We'll go home soon and then I'll give it to you from the source." With a cheeky wink he turns his attention back to the tv. A second later the hand is off of his thigh and tugging on his shirt. 

"Hazza," he hears Louis whimper and he looks back at him, eyebrows raised to silently ask Louis what he wants. "Need you to fill it up now."

Harry's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Lou, are you crazy?" He whispers harshly. "We're at Liam's, we'll be home in less than an hour, you can wait." He gives Louis a final look letting him know that the conversation is over before turning back to look at the TV. 

When Louis doesn’t protest Harry figures he’s decided to wait until they get home and tries to focus on the movie. However, five minutes later that focus is broken by a hand slowly trailing up his thigh. He looks at Louis out of the corner of his eye and sees that his eyes are trained on the screen, but the corners of his mouth are turned up into a smirk. 

Harry tries to ignore it and turns his attention back to the screen, but then there’s a dainty hand massaging his cock and those lips he loves so much are mouthing at his earlobe. “Fill up my bottle Harry. Or I’m sure one of the other lads wouldn’t mind giving it to me right from the source right now.”

Harry tries to hold back a growl, but fails. Louis knows how jealous Harry gets, and he always uses it against him. “Fine,” he grunts. He then pulls his phone out like it’s started to ring and sighs. “Sorry lads, gotta take this.” The boys just grunt in response so Harry gets up and heads towards the bathroom, making sure to take Louis’ water bottle with him.

-

After that one time at Liam’s Louis doesn’t hesitate to ask for Harry to refill his bottle, no matter where they are. The beach, the studio, a restaurant, out shopping, Anne’s house, Jay’s house, wherever. And harry doesn’t mind that much, as long as Louis is still willing to take it from the source.

-

“Need it Hazza, need it. Please,” Louis whines. His water bottle is sat empty and forgotten next to him as he kneels in front of Harry; a pleasing look on his face. Usually when Louis’ bottle is empty he asks Harry to refill it and the curly haired boy complies. But tonight Louis wants it, no needs it from the source, and Harry is being an absolute tease.

“Yeah? Hand me your bottle then,” he smirks, eyes never leaving the rerun of friends that’s on the television. Louis rarely ever gets like this, desperate and needy, he’s usually the one in control; he’s a total power bottom. But sometimes he just needs Harry to take control of him, to give it to him hard and Harry milks it for as long as possible. 

“No, Hazza. Need it from your cock. Need to feel your cock in my mouth, need to feel it spurting your cum into my mouth. Please,” he begs, one of the hands that was resting on Harry’s knees disappearing to rub Louis’ cock through his trousers.

Harry notices this, and looks down at Louis. “Are you hard, baby? Does the thought of sucking my cock and cumming down your throat make you hard?” Louis just nods and makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Will you let me fuck your mouth?” Louis whines and nods again. “I asked you a question. Will you let me fuck your throat?”

“Yes, Hazza,” he pants, his pink tongue coming out to wet his dry lips. Harry smiles at that and uncrosses his arms so he can undo his pants. He pulls them and his boxers down just enough so his hard cock and spring out and his balls are free.  
He then threads his hands in Louis’ feathery hair and pushes him towards his cock. “You know what to do.” Louis nods as best as he can before his tongue peeks out and licks Harry’s head teasingly. “No teasing,” he commands and Louis complies immediately and takes Harry’s head into his mouth. 

“Mmm,” he moans as he suckles on the head, causing Harry to throw his head back and let out a grunt. “That encourages him to lap around the head with his tongue, collecting the few bead of precome that have started to leak out. He pinches Harry’s hip lightly, letting him know it’s okay for him to fuck his mouth now. 

“Such a good little cum slut Lou,” Harry praises as he starts to thrust into his lover's’ mouth shallowly. Louis moans around the length, encouraging Harry to thrust harder. All Louis can do is loosen up his throat and open his jaw wider.

He gags slightly when he feels the tip prod the back of his throat, but he just lets Harry continue to abuse his mouth. His eyes are rimmed with red, and when he looks up through his lashes at Harry the younger boys thrust falters.

“Look so good, Lou. Look so good taking my cock down your throat. Look so pretty.” Louis moans appreciably, and stops stroking himself so he can bring a hand up to fondle Harry’s balls. That’s when Harry loses it and he pulls Louis off of his cock so just the head is in his mouth and shouts as he cums down Louis’ throat.

Just like always Louis holds the load in his mouth and lets the taste really soak in before swallowing it. He tucks Harry back into his pants before he climbs up onto his lap and nuzzles into Harry’s neck. Harry reaches a hand up and scratches at Harry’s scalp and presses a kiss to Louis’ temple. “You’re such a cum slut Louis. But you’re my cum slut.”


End file.
